


Teaming Up

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: New World Rising [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Teaming Up

I pulled my gun from my waistband and put it in his backpack, figuring it was better off there for now. While I did that I heard him mumble an ‘oh no’, which wasn’t exactly something you wanted to hear in that situation. Looking down, I saw what he was talking about. The two of us craned our necks at the longest ladder that I have ever seen. Turning to me, he tried to be Mr. Optimistic. “Bright side? It’ll be the fall that kills us.” He shrugged one shoulder. “I’m a glass half full kinda guy.” Glenn turned to start climbing while I tried to think of glass half full of what? Vodka? 

Quickly, I followed him up, not wanting to think about how far of a drop that would be. I focused on thoughts of my family, choosing to remind myself that I’d be seeing them again. Hopefully soon. I followed him across a small walkway that connected two buildings while talking to him, and eyeing the zombies. “You the one that barricaded the alley?”

“Somebody did. I guess when the city got overrun.” Our pace picked up as he continued. “I guess somebody was thinking- not many geeks get through.” 

I had to know something, it was nagging at me. “Back at the tank...Why’d you stick your neck out for me?” I asked, holding open a hatch doorway. 

Glenn was pulling off his backpack and crouched before answering. “Call it foolish naive hope? That if I’m ever up shit creek- someone might do the same for me.” I thought that over as he tossed his bag down before climbing down the ladder. He paused and looked up at me. “Guess I’m an even bigger dumbass than you.”

Gee. Thanks. I watched him go down, simply thankful for his ‘foolish naive hope’. When he was about half way down, I followed. Wanting to be out of the hot Atlanta sun, which was only felt hotter on the rooftop. I made sure to pull the hatch door closed behind us, not wanting to risk anything. 

We hit the ground running, looking left and right as we ran straight through the office towards the exit. Back into the sunlight. As we quickly moved down a stairwell, he pulled out a walkie. “I’m back. Got company, plus 4 geeks in the alley.” I could tell he was breathless, and I hoped we had a moment to rest soon. We slowed towards the end, two geeks right there, turning to us. They’re groans giving me the creeps. 

As they made their way towards us, a door to the left burst open. Two people came running out, bats in hand. They wasted no time in bashing the geeks head in, both hitting the ground with a ‘thud’. We bolted off the stairwell, towards the door the people came out of. Glenn hopped over one of the bodies with ease. “Let’s go!” He stopped in the doorway, turning to urge the people to go. 

The second we entered the room with other people, I was grabbed and pushed against a stack of pallets by a blonde woman. There was a gun in my face, which did nothing for my racing heart. “Son of a bitch, I outta kill you.” She said angrily through clenched teeth, me leaning back slightly, despite her hand never leaving my chest. 

“Chill out, Andrea, back off.” Came a man’s voice from the side- one of the people that had just came rushing out to save us. 

Another woman came over to talk to this Andrea. “Come on...ease up.” She said calmly. Yes, please. Ease up! I thought. 

“Ease up? You’re kidding me, right?” Andrea replied, glancing over to her. Her angry glare was back on me. “We’re dead because of this stupid asshole.” Not the first time I’d been called that, in all honesty. Was something of a Winchester trait. 

The man from before came over to her side, sans the gear he had just been wearing. “Andrea. I said back the hell off.” He repeated himself. As the gun seemed to move closer to my face, the further back I leaned, knowing I couldn’t go much further. “Or pull the trigger.” And here I was starting to like this guy! 

Finally, she dropped the gun, the anger fading into fear and hurt. Andrea shook her head, her eyes watering. “We’re dead. All of us.” As she spoke, she slowly backed up. “Because of you.” There was still a trace of hatred in her eyes when she looked at me. 

I was able to start catching my breath, not leaning back against the pallets anymore. “I don’t understand.”

My arm was grabbed and I was turned as the man spoke. “Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies.” I was shoved through another door. “You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving. The key to surviving? Sneaking in and out.” The entire group was moving through a department store. “Not coming in, shooting up like it’s the old kit corral!” 

“Every geek around heard you poppin’ off rounds.” 

“You just rang the dinner bell.” Andrea breathed as we stared at the front doors. There was no way to count how many there were. All pawing at the doors like stray cats who wanted your dinner. Only this time, you were the dinner. Your eyes scanned them, your thoughts drifting to your brothers. 

_ “Dean!” You laughed, running from him. He was spraying you with his brand new super soaker, and the water was cold. Sam went to refill yours when he did his, leaving you defenceless against your oldest brother. Your hair stuck to your face, the heat of the sun driving the three of you outback to enjoy the cool water.  _

_ Dean was 10, and could have gone down the street to his best friends house, but stayed home with the two of you. “You better run!” He grinned, climbing to the top of a picnic table.  _

_ “Y/N!” You heard Sam come running, holding out your water gun. “Attack!!!” He cried out as you both aimed your guns at Dean. He had to be nearly out of water by this point.  _

You were snapped from your memories at the sound of the glass cracking. It wouldn’t last too much longer. 


End file.
